


Unsung

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In case you hadn't noticed yet - I love poetry, love to read it, love to write it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsung

Unsung like a hero

Broken like a heart

Unspoken, silence, the secret lies

A whisper caught like butterflies

Careening out of control

In a windstorm

Torn to shreds, ripped apart

Their wings

Listen, how sweetly the night sings

Asking so little

Claiming so much

Consuming light, taking it all

When the darkness takes over

We all shall fall

Like an ill fated wall


End file.
